Lin Fu
Overview Lin Ming’s parents ran a restaurant within Green Mulberry City. However, this restaurant did not belong to them; it actually belonged to the Lin Family of Green Mulberry City. Although Lin Ming’s surname is also Lin, his family line had been separated from the Lin Family by several generations. The Lin Family placed some off their less important assets into the hands of their distant relatives for management. Lin Ming’s parents livelihood were dependent on their management of this restaurant. Every year they would be given a fixed amount of income and some commission. This money was naturally enough for them to subsist on, however, it would be a stretch to use it to fund Lin Ming’s pursuit of martial arts. Lin Ming’s parents had originally wanted Lin Ming to continue the family business and become a manager for the restaurant. However, seeing Lin Ming’s ardent devotion towards the martial path, they instead chose to take out all their savings for Lin Ming to purchase healing herbs. Since then, Lin Ming’s family savings had decreased bit by bit. But Lin Ming on the other hand had remained at the first stage of Body Training at the time. Lin Restaurant Lin Fu was the cashier and cook aid of the restaurant, wearing a loose gray cotton robe and a small felt hat. He would hold an abacus in his hands, recording numbers in the ledger as noises filled the air. As for Lin Mu, she would help in the kitchen. After every dish was finished the waiter would bring it back and shout out with a voice full of charm, “The dish is ready!” Then, with a towel on his shoulder, the waiter would set down the dish, wiping clean the table and helping brew some tea. Synopsis 70 years later Lin Ming’s parents had already missed their chance to cultivate. He also didn’t have any desire to have his parents cultivate martial arts. Instead, what he could do was use a variety of heavenly materials to lengthen their lifespans to several thousands of years. Thus, as Lin Ming saw his parents now, the two of them still looked like a husband and wife in their mid-thirties. Even the wrinkles on his mother’s face had vanished beneath the revitalization of so many heavenly materials. After Lin Xiaoge ascended to the Divine Realm, Lin Ming’s parents also had another baby boy. This boy was Lin Ming and Lin Xiaoge’s little brother. For these highly traditional parents, if they didn’t have their children and grandchildren around them, then even if they lived for several thousand years they would still feel lonely and empty within. Even after 70 years passed, the Lin Family didn’t have many descendants. Even so, they were undoubtedly the number one family of the entire Sky Spill Planet. Whether it was Lin Ming’s parents of the descendants of their family, all of them had extraordinary statuses. Currently, the Lin Family had developed to seven or eight people. At this speed, the Lin Family would soon grow into a flourishing family tree. As for Lin Ming’s parents, this was the happiest scene for them. In particular, after the two parents met Xiao Moxian and learned she was carrying Lin Ming’s flesh and blood, they were even happier than before. - Chapter 1792 – Towards Soul World Lin An - 1600 years later Lin Fu and Lin Mu, the two of them had tasted poverty, and lived in opulence, had experienced the supreme life of being worshipped by millions and billions of people. Now in their old age, with Situ Mingyue and Lin Ming accompanying them, they felt warmth and happiness. This was their life, a blessed life. They had no regrets. Two years later after living in Green Mulberry City for 100 years, just as summer began, on a sunny day Lin Fu and Lin Mu passed away one after another. Just before they left, their faces were filled with smiles and their expressions were at peace. They had died in bed of old age. The death of his parents also marked the end of Lin Ming’s first reincarnation, one that had lasted for over 1600 years. It marked a complete ending to this time. According to his parents’ will, Lin Ming buried them in the mountains around Green Mulberry City. After death, become dust and return to the earth. This was the simple wish of most mortals. Trivia * No matter how many years passed, Lin Ming's father still had the same two hobbies – drinking and playing chess. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Lin Family Category:Green Mulberry City Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Central Region Category:Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom Category:Human Race